


Red-handed

by FictionalCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caught, Gen, Master Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Master/Pet, Reader-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalCat/pseuds/FictionalCat
Summary: After many months of living off of animal blood and human food, malnutrition has started to take a toll on her. Soldier (Y/n) (L/n) has to feed soon. And what better opportunity to do so than on the next expedition?Everything was going on smoothly, until the Captain caught her red-handed. Literally.(Captain Levi x Vampire Soldier Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**_"Soldier, what the hell are you doing?"_ **

 

 

 

She froze at the sudden interruption, her hand still gripping the sponge which was slowly getting soaked with blood from the corpse of a fallen comrade. She gulped and let out a shaky breath as quietly as possible. She didn't even hear a sound of anyone coming, was she that distracted? Easing her nerves in a split second, she let go of the sponge to face the one who called her out.

 

Her breath hitched. It was Captain Levi. Out of everyone in the Legion, it had to be _him_. This is trouble, serious trouble, brewing. She hoped to the high heavens that he didn't see what she was doing just now. In truth, she has imagined getting caught countless times before. She did so much as even expect to be caught and rehearse how she's going to slide out of the situation. With all her provisions, nothing could have ever prepared her for this. 

 

" _Fuck it. I'm just gonna wing it from here,_ " she thought, the feeling of demise creeping over her entire being. The gods aren't going to heed her anytime soon and so, she would have to help herself out of this on her own for now. Her cold hands got even colder despite the scorching weather. 

 

"Captain, I saw this fell from his cloak. I got curious and tried to see what it is," she said stoically, looking the ebony-haired man in the eyes. Not even an ounce of fear leaked from her visage and voice. A voice inside her head kept whispering words of encouragement, she must be doing well in convincing him. 

 

He said nothing but stared at her, it wasn't hard to see the calculating glint behind his silver eyes. His piercing gaze was fixated on her as if waiting for her to slip up. The tension in the air was getting thicker, one could cut it with a knife. 

 

She internally screamed for the heavens to help her. Would they even do so? She's a creature of the night, the gods are probably rejoicing at her predicament right now. She prayed and prayed he'd buy her lie. If he would just shrug this whole ordeal off and call it a day, she'd be so happy.

 

 

_"Please, please, just let me live through this just this once. Please!"_

 

 

Then she heard the sound of metal against metal. The raven-haired captain has unsheathed his sword and pointed the sharp metal to her now visibly ashen form. She gulped, she could see her own pitiful reflection on the clean shiny blade now offensively close. Her gaze went back to the stoic captain who was now sporting a scowl.  

 

"I saw you take out the sponge from your own cloak, (L/n). Now tell me, _what were you doing?"_

 

 His accusing tone was as piercing as his glare. So icy and sharp, she couldn't help but feel her knees go weak. Her deepest fear. This was it, he caught her. She's going to be condemned, burned alive and killed. 

 

Her vampiric heart began to throb uncontrollably fast and loud, a feat that rarely happens in her lifetime. Her usually silent organ that consisted of a bundle of thick pulsating blood vessels wrapped around a black stone, was now banging against her chest walls. It was getting harder to breathe. Should she confess or should she try to lie once more?

 

"Captain, I--"

 

"One more lie past your lips and I will cut you down. I have been observing you, (L/n). I have always found your behavior during expeditions quite strange, if not alarming," he cut her off as he walked a few steps towards her, much to her dread. **_This is probably it. He caught me. He knows. He's going to kill me._**  

 

An odd glint passed by his silvery orbs as he observed her frightened figure. Everything about her was questionable, even her presence here in the forest was. When Levi saw the eccentric rookie soldier snuck out from the rest and ran back to the forest, it raised some alarms. It was startling to see someone who has witnessed death and gore run back to the battlefield where many of their own perished.

 

Her throat has gone dry, as if she wasn't parched enough for days already. Scratchy and burning, either from thirst or fear. Perhaps both. Never in her long miserable life did she has this huge desire to run away from someone. Right now, all she wanted was to sprint away so bad. But with this man's caliber, she could only run so far--

 

"Always so _pleased_ to go out during the expeditions, as if you've been looking forward to it when everyone in the batallion is shaking in fear and apprehension." His rich deep voice brought her back to the present dilemma, shaking her out of her thoughts. Like a deer caught in headlights, she stood there cemented on her spot. Her hunger, the fact that she is miles away from the walls, her feeding... All forgotten.

 

Has she always been that obvious with her desires? She was sure she had it all under wraps, she has always been cautiously secretive about what she is and extremely careful with her actions and movements that might give away her true nature. Yet this man caught her. Not even Mike's extremely sensitive sense of smell have sniffed her out. Indeed, this Levi Ackerman is one special individual.

 

"Quite subtle - I almost missed it, but there's something odd in the way you stay behind for a dead soldier," he tipped his blade slightly to the side, making way for ray of the sun to give the sword a deadly glint. She slowly blinked, her mind finally starting to quiet down. "Most would run away after seeing their comrades already dead to run for safety or fight off titans."

 

"I thought, maybe it was a form of grieving on your part," he paused for a while and narrowed his eyes. His cold stare held mistrust and dare she say, disdain. "But I've seen you stay behind for the corpses of soldiers who were never even associated with you."

 

He noticed that.... How? How long... How much has he been observing her? It apalled her how clueless she has been to not even know of his watchful eyes on her. 

 

"And then one day, I saw you slowly touch a puddle of blood from a dead cadet. _And to my surprise and utter disgust_ ," there was a snarl in his tone, "You brought it to your mouth when you thought no one was looking."

 

Ah, she wanted to die right then and there. He got her all figured out. She should've been more conscious of her actions. She should've known there would be keen eyes observing her. This must be her end. Her shoulders slumped and her head hung low. All her efforts were in vain. She tried so hard to survive in a world dominated by humans who despised creatures not like them. 

 

There was silence between them. It was silly actually, they were having this confrontation in a middle of nowhere - in titan territory - outside the walls. They were supposed to be back in. She was supposed to be with her squad and Levi should be with his leading the whole Survey Corps back in with Commander Erwin. 

 

 

 

When she thought everyone was so shaken and just desperate to be back within the walls after a failed mission, she decided it was a good time to feed. Expeditions don't come regularly and this was a golden opportunity for her. She needed human blood. It has been so long since she had some. Animal blood could only sustain her for a few months. She was getting paler and training under the sun was getting harder and harder on her. She'd die if she lets this chance slip away.

 

So with her stallion, she raced back towards the titan forest, expertly slipping out of the ruined formation and taking another route in a way that didn't seem suspicious. Just a bit, she had a medium sized sponge with her, it would be enough for her to live by a few months until the next. 

 

Once back into the lush woods, she saw numerous slain bodies. There was pain in her chest, they were her comrades and she felt sorry for what happened to them. She expressed her grief for a while before kneeling down beside an unnamed soldier whose lower half was missing. With her cold fingers, she touched the flowing blood. His intestines were out and crushed and the scent of blood was too much, it made her mouth water. She needed this. She was so thirsty and hungry for this for so long. 

 

There was still some warmth left and the edges of the blood puddle has started to clot. She needs to do this fast before the others get suspicious. She took a sponge with the size of her hand and lowered it down to the crimson pool, careful not to touch the soil. She licked her lips as the sponge slowly absorbed the life fluid. Capillary action was slow due to the blood solidifying. What a shame. 

 

Until humanity's strongest soldier caught her red-handed, quite literally if you may ask. 

 

 

 

She let out a chuckle, much to Levi's surprise. He expected a lot of things but he sure didn't expect her to laugh like she was caught doing something so silly. Her shoulders shook as sounds of mirth continued to flow out of her lips. He stared at her appalled before glaring at her. Just what is she playing at? 

 

Soon, her laughter died down. (Y/n) sighed and looked at him straight in the eyes, her reddening orbs peeking through her (h/c) locks that fell over her face. With another dejected sigh, she raised her hands up in surrender. 

 

"Captain Levi, I-I don't mean no harm, I swear--"

 

She was cut off by a cold blade against her neck. It pricked the delicate skin and she felt a drop of blood trickling down. She gulped. She shouldn't have laughed. Everyone knew how much of a violent fuck the short captain can be if brushed the wrong way. 

 

" _What are you?_ "

 

The dreaded question has just been spit out. She's low in iron and hemoglobin, hungry, thirsty and weak. She thanked the looming trees for the shade, she would've fainted by now if not for the coolness they offered. She doubt he'll remove the blade anytime soon, and she's sure as hell he won't let her take a sip. (Y/n) is going to be dead minced meat sooner or later, depending on the way she'll answer the scowling captain in front of her. 

 

"I... I consume blood for a living, I think you know what I am. But you see, I never hurt anyone. I go after dead bodies who don't need their blood anymore. Please spare me Captain Levi," the (h/c)-haired female softly pleaded. She purposely left out the fact that she only joined the Survey Corps due to the high death rate. He lost soldiers dear to his heart and she doubts he'd like to hear that from her. 

 

"What makes you think I would after everything I've discovered hm, _vampire_?"

 

She sucked a breath in at the unbashful use of the term. It has been years since someone called her that and it's been so long since she even heard of it. No one really talked about vampires anymore. Everyone was preoccupied by titans and by the destruction they bring to even care. 

 

Levi never believed in stories about blood-sucking creatures and to actually see one in the flesh right in front of him was like something out of the folklore. It felt surreal that they actually do exist among them humans. All his life, people talked about these creatures just to scare off unruly brats. Vampires are mere figment of imagination brought about by a drunkard's wasted ramblings. 

 

The only monsters they ever believed in were the titans. Those giant man-eating bastards who deserved to be killed and sent off to hell. And then there's this in front of him. Another threat to humanity just hiding in the shadows, just hiding among them. As if those titans weren't enough.

 

Levi looked her over, his blade remained in its position. Any suspicious movement, and she's off with her head. Her once (e/c) eyes now glowing crimson and her (s/c) complexion now pale showing her purple and green veins of various sizes from underneath the skin surface. And the most striking feature of all, her fangs, albeit shorter and less sharp than the stories protrayed, peeking through her parted lips slightly. 

 

Before all this revelation unfolded, she looked like any other regular human out there. Only sickeningly pale, now that he thought about it. 

 

"P-Please, I never hurt a single human! I swear upon my dreary life! I get nutrition from blood from livestock, and even from food. I love cooked food from the kitchen. And tea," she added the last one softly to appease the short male who has now narrowed his eyes dangerously. 

 

"Tell me everything I need to know, and I mean _everything_ ," he hissed as he drew dangerously close to her. He's gonna extract every single information about her and her kind. She better be ready. 

 

 

(Y/n) gulped and nodded.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Tell me everything I need to know. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_ ," he hissed as he drew dangerously close to her, his silver grey eyes held malice in them.

 

(Y/n) gulped and nodded.

 

......

 

The wind felt comfortably cool against her skin and for a moment, the flapping sound of her coat and the thumping of horse's hooves against the dry ground gave her temporary distraction from the deep unsettling feeling in her gut.

 

She's finally going back inside the walls. She still have her limbs intact, she's alive. That's all that matters now. It was a good thing that the sun has already started to set, its rays casted a golden pink glow across the horizon. It somehow reminded her of her childhood days, back when she and her siblings could finally get out of their home. Sunset is their sunrise and the start of their day.

 

As younglings, they were pretty sensitive to sunlight and thus, they could only tolerate the heat during the late afternoon. She can vaguely remember the games they would play under the looming acacia tree by their house. A twin wooden sling hung at each side of the tree to prevent the children from fighting and getting... violent. Violence has always been frowned upon the (L/n) household.

 

They spent their days basking in the glow of the orange-pinkish sun, playing games, picking out berries, singing songs and helping out their mama with the remaining chores from time to time. Back then, their world was small and simple. They were happy, they would've remained so until -- a grim expression adorned her face, she bit her lip at the bitter remembrance.

 

That one memory always fucks up all the other happy ones and no matter how much she tried to forget, she just couldn't. No, it won't let go. It won't let her go even though she has accepted everything that has happened and has long since reconciled with the past.

 

It has happened so long ago, her mind has wrapped around it many times, her heart has accepted it, her body has outgrown it... yet until this very day, it never lost its sting.

 

A loud neigh brought her out of her reverie causing her to slightly jolt from her position. It wasn't her horse, rather from the stallion belonging to the man behind her. The anxiety she tried her best to soothe came back full force. (Y/n) could feel his intense gaze on her stiff back and it made her very afraid to even move a single muscle, afraid he'll interpret it as a form of rebellion and cut her down.

 

And he will if she so much make a wrong move. He promised her.

 

It has been more than an hour since they got out of the forest and with the way she is now, her stiff body has began to ache. She didn't know what would happen once they enter the gates. After revealing an ample amount of information to the captain, he decided to cut it short and have her finish the rest of it back in the barracks. To be honest, it scared her. She knew he'll have her roped and presented in front of the commander and his second-in-command.

 

Hange Zoe... she knew how the eccentric madwoman is. She saw how she studied those titan subjects and it has always worried her what the woman would do to someone... something like her.

 

_Cut her open, skin her from head to foot, burn her alive..._

 

She gulped. If only she could escape the short man right now, she could turn the other way and gallop towards the wide wilderness. She doesn't know where, but anywhere away from Levi and the rest would be fine. Despite the ideas running through her mind, her hands remained steady and tight on the reigns.

 

If only she brought a larger sponge to suck on, if only she slipped out more discretely, if only she was more careful, if only the captain haven't noticed her... she could have fed. She would have a lot, a lot more than she usually have. That might tap on her vampiric consciousness, something she has never done before. And maybe, just maybe, she would have a shot at fending off humanity's strongest soldier.

 

Ah, but all of that is just wishful thinking, she thought bitterly. Who is she kidding, she didn't know it would come to this. Her 3D manuever gear was taken away and left back in the forest. If it was any other regular scout, she would have knocked them down, maybe commit her first human murder and have her precious nutrition. But fate has its way of messing her up. The appearance of Levi Ackerman proved to be more than just a handicap. It spelled her absolute doom.

 

Perhaps she has always been doomed from the start.

 

A lone tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. They... they perished together while she, on the other hand, will die a gruesome death all alone. Sometimes she wished she could've just died with them but back then, the urge to continue living was so strong. She rose from the cinders of her home, her family, and vowed to survive no matter what.

 

Oh how she wanted to live.

 

The world is cruel, along with its inhabitants, but this is their world. Her world. She believes she has a place in it. If she learns to live in harmony with all the other creations, she would be in peace. She would be happy. She finally found a home in the scouting legion even though her primary goal was something the gods frowned upon, she has made a nest within the pack. They've become her new family.

 

They shared meals, stories, tears, hardships. They basically shared life together. And like the docile person that she is, she has somehow peacefully belonged in the Survey Corps. It wasn't hard to keep her origin under wraps, she has been raised to supress her nature. It was easy to blend in, until her hunger strikes and the signs of malnutrition show. Even so, she found a way to get by for years.

 

Once they return, Levi will turn her over to the offcials. Everyone will know of the monster that she is. They will know she doesn't belong with them. They will condemn her, cut off ties with her, shun her... _Cut her open, skin her from head to foot, and burn her alive_. They will watch her burning flesh with disdainful eyes and wonder how they could let such creature exist with them.

 

Maybe dying in the hands of Levi will be better than having him expose her sins. Sins she never wanted to commit. Sins that were unfairly pinned on her due to her nature. Just by being the way she is, a nosferatu, is a sin. She doesn't want them to see her true nature, not while she's still alive to witness it. She has been stripped off her family once. It was hell to live with it. She never wanted for that to happen again.

 

Levi's eyes are fixated at the young soldier in front of him. Back and arms as stiff as a wood, he knew he's got her by the neck. Just a few more miles until the gates of Wall Rose will be visible before it gets dark. As the night falls, the threat of titans disappears. But with the being he has with him, he can never take any chances.

 

He might be stronger, faster, more agile but the small amount of information he gathered from her wasn't enough for assessment. He has battled with viscious thugs underground and played with death dealing with the titans, but he has never encountered a creature like her before.

 

With the Ackerman blood running in his veins, he is quite confident he can take her down once she shows any signs of retaliation. Though it always helps to know of your enemy beforehand. He took his gaze off her for a moment to look around. Acres and acres of untoiled land, trees, and a few flying birds... it was eerily peaceful. No doubt the roaming titans are about to retire for the day due to the diminishing sunlight.

 

A sudden slapping noise made him snap his attention back to (Y/n). A jolt of alertness coursed through him when he saw her picking up her pace and straying from the path he told her to take. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his calloused hand grip on his blade's hilt.

 

"Oy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, also picking up his pace to catch up. Although he has anticipated this, he is currently not in the mood to engage in combat. They already lost so much in the expedition, the idea of losing one more pissed Levi off.

 

But if push turns to shove...

 

(Y/n) kicked her horse hard again, earning a grunt from the poor animal. It increased its speed, galloping at full force.

 

"I thought we agreed on one thing," he seethed while chasing after the damn pair, "be a good girl till we get back in." But the woman didn't listen and continued to run away despite his threats, not once breaking eye contact with the course she has paved for herself.

 

He growled, she isn't listening. _This damned woman._

"I guess I have to give you your first lesson."

 

The whirring sound of cable wire reached her ears and before she could even react, her stallion leaped and stood up on its hind legs emitting a pained yell. The beast thrashed about wildly, almost knocking her off but she held on and tried to calm it down pathetically. Then a swift force hit her back causing her to fall off to the ground hard.

 

From the ground, she could only look up to her horse flailing wildly dangerously above her. A huge wound caused by the hook of a maneuver gear on its thigh was bleeding profusely. Some of the blood even splattered on her face and clothes. On top of the frantic horse is Levi crouched securely. The sun set behind him casting an eerie shadow all over his form.

 

His grey eyes glowed, swirling with something she couldn't put into words. The only thing she knows right now is raw crippling fear. With one swing, he slashed down the horse's back and kicked it before it collapsed trembling and wailing. She could only stare in dread as the ebony-haired man landed on the spot next to her.

 

She attempted to move away by pushing herself off the ground but before she could even move an inch, a hard kick was delivered to her side, knocking off the air from her lungs. (Y/n) rolled a few meters away from the sheer force of the blow, her face dragged against the rough stony soil.

 

" ** _Fuck, fuck, fuck_** ," was the only thought that ran through her mind as she tried to catch her breath but ended up coughing out blood. At least a few of her ribs must be broken, it was painful. Her whole body felt painful. Her eyesight was going dim from the pain.

 

Despite the pain wracking her body and the loud sound of her heart drumming in her ears, she could still hear just fine. She heard his footsteps drawing closer until she saw a pair of boots just a few centimeters from her face.

 

"Didn't I tell you not to piss me off?"

 

He crouched down and gripped her head by the hair, bringing her scratched up face to look at him.

 

"Y-You... I'd rather die than * _cough_ * be brought i-inside," she croaked out in between fits of cough. Bits of soil and grass got in her mouth, she felt sorry for herself. It was like she's no different from the cattles she slaughtered. And in the face of Levi's wrath, she might end up like them too.

 

He raised a brow, his grip on her (h/c) locks tightening causing her to groan in pain.

 

"Oh? You always return after feeding," he mused out, "What changed your mind?" This time, a mocking tone laced his voice as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

 

"We're just going to talk, is all," he lightly said, as if trying to trick a misbehaving child into thinking there wouldn't be any punishment. If she didn't know this man any better, she would've been fooled. It infuriated her to be treated this way, she didn't even hurt anyone. She was just trying to live as peacefully as possible!

 

"I know your schemes! You're going to hand me over and have me killed," she hissed at her captor with so much hate. "But not before giving me to Hange to be experimented on!!" Her chest heaved after her outburst and tears started pouring from her bloodshot eyes. Despite her condition, her eyes reflected not only pain and fear, it held anger.

 

If only she had some blood, she would've had enough energy to escape the short man. He didn't even give her a chance to take even a single sip.

 

He was taken aback momentarily before his expression softened. A sigh escaped his lips, causing her to perk up. If there was any ounce of mercy left in this man, she would exploit it. She has to try somehow.

 

"I told you, I never hurt anyone. Never have, never will," she sobbed, her eyes reflected hurt. "Please let me go, Captain. I promise I won't go back if that will ease your mind. I... I'll live far away from everyone and I'll never approach anyone, I swear upon my life!!"

 

  
"That won't do."

 

Her eyes widened. The male let go of her, causing her face to slump back to the ground. Levi stood back up and heavily placed his foot on her back like restraining a small animal or an insect. She heard him getting something in his pouch. She wanted to see but her body hurt too much to even twist a little.

 

Suddenly, her arms were roughly grabbed together. She screamed and thrashed in panic like how her now dead horse did a while ago.

 

"Stop struggling or I'll break your arms," came his irritated voice. The threatening twisting of her joints made her go limp in submission. He expertly bound her arms together tightly with a rope and after making sure they're secured, he tied the remaining length around her neck. She was crying desperately and pleading for Levi to let her go.

 

"Shut up, I'm not going to kill you unless you force me to," he mumbled as he worked the coarse rope around her neck like one would a farm beast. Not tight enough to cut off her air supply, but enough to send a mesage that she's now no more than an animal.

 

"That's why you should start being obedient. Your survival depends on how well you behave."

 

It reminded him of the unlucky kids sent off to slavery in the underground. Nonetheless, he was pleased with his handiwork. He pulled her up by the rope, causing her neck to be pulled back making her choke.

 

"Stand up."

 

With a whistle, he called for his black stallion and the beast came prancing to his side. He gently pat its face and whispered "good boy" before slinging her none too gently on top of it like she's nothing but a sack of crops. Her stomach landed on its hard back with an 'oof'. A sharp jolt of pain radiated from her ribs but she's glad to relieve her throat from the choking hold. Not a few moments later, Levi hopped on with her dangling in front of him.

 

"And who said anything about handing you over?"

 

At this, her eyes widened and her breathe hitched. What the hell is he getting at?

 

Kicking his horse, they galloped away. Levi made sure not to avoid rocky parts and smirked whenever a strained sound escape her lips.

 

....

 

They reached the gates before dark and by the time they did, (Y/n) was already as pale as a ghost. It didn't help that she was treated roughly like an animal, or rather a sack of potatoes. Her body ached all over and her broken bones weren't healing at all due to the lack of nutrition.

 

It was a miracle she's still breathing.

 

Levi laid his cloak over her to hide her bindings when they passed through the entrance. He had reminded her beforehand to be on her best behavior when they get back in the confines of the Survey Corps headquarters. It was not hard to miss the threat lacing his words. And when they arrived at the base, everyone was surprised to see the captain late and they were even more suprised to see he brought back a soldier alive.

 

Their fellow soldiers and cadets raised their brow at the manner of how she was tied, to which Levi dismissed with "She was unconscious and heavy. I have to keep her in place." While he went to report to Erwin, he ordered for (Y/n) to be sent to the infirmary to be treated.

 

Despite the injuries and the threats, she was just glad to be able to lay on a soft bed and get treated with gentleness by the medic. The fear of being exposed lingered and it was hard to look her comrades in the eyes. She felt guilty for lying, for pretending, for being back. It was hard to trust the captain's words. She knew where his loyalty lies, and it will always be with humanity and the Survey Corps.

 

Anxiety began to increase ten-fold when the medic told her that the commander and the captain wanted to see her when she's able to take in visitors. She could only nod weakly despite her heart's frantic beating, and moments after the last of her wounds were taken care of, the medic left.

 

(Y/n) looked at the bedside table weakly. Pills of different colors lay on a small metal plate, one of those looked like iron pills. She knew the medic was bewildered at how pale she is, but no blood transfusion was ordered much to her dismay. Well, she wasn't bleeding enough to need one. She shakingly took one in her mouth and savored the metallic taste.

 

It did little to nothing for her. Her parched throat tightened uncomfortably as a reminder of the predicament her body is in. She really really needed to feed. But more than anything else, she needed to get out of here.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more ideas got in my head. I just had to write it down before i get all bothered by it haha. I still have 3 pending stories to finish oh my god, im such a neglectful person. :'(


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

It was already past midnight and everyone has gone to bed. It has been a long awful day of death and loss. Once again, the Survey Corps came back with nothing to show the people of the walls but corpses and injured men and women. A long week of healing and repair was necessary to regain their strength for another attempt in the future.

 

 

As everybody else drifted off to dreamland, one remained awake and active. Sharp eyes scanned the hallways before slipping fluidly against the walls like a shadow. With feather-light steps, the person walked down the stairs and in no time, reached the back door of the soldiers' quarters. 

 

 

The moon wasn't out tonight and the whole barracks was shrouded in pitch black darkness. The stars offered little to no illumination despite their number. No one would dare to be out at this time, not when everyone was exhausted and spent. Stretching her limbs, she ignored the pain in her side. Healing was extremely slow but she's going to feed soon. 

 

 

Like many nights similar to this, she tuned in to the surroundings. With her eyes closed, she felt the vibrations coming from different directions. She has to make sure no one is around. So far, only night time birds and bats littered the skies. The base didn't have a lush greenery within its perimeter, therefore not attractive for small animals that may prowl the grounds. 

 

 

Except for big rats. Even desperation won't make her consume one. 

 

 

She goes straight for the corps' indoor poultry. With how big and savage the rats here are, it wasn't hard to pin the chickens' deaths on them. With her longterm experience in nightly adventures, she skillfully unlocked the cage and grabbed the nearest chicken from the stack of hay. 

 

 

To prevent waking up the other fowls, she snapped the neck of the chicken before it can even cluck. She smiled. Finally, some warm blood. Not as nutritious as human's, but beggars can't be choosers. This will do for now. This is better than nothing. She sank her fangs into the still warm chicken and relished the feeling of the crimson liquid, a muffled moan escaped her. 

 

 

(Y/n) withdrew her mouth from the animal, some blood spilled from the puncture wounds she inflicted. Some of the feathers got stuck in her teeth and she frowned. She should've plucked them first, but she was so hungry. 

 

 

It wasn't too late to clean up so she plucked them off to reveal a clean area and began feeding once again in silence. Her once (e/c) eyes glowed red as her meal was nearing its completion. She's always been modest when it comes to her meal portions. Only drinking when it's needed and taking just enough to quench her bloodthirst. The rest of her hunger will have to be compensated with regular food. 

 

 

That's how it has always been. 

 

 

When she has drained the poor livestock, she tore its stomach open with her teeth and threw it below the coop. Now it looked like a hungry rat made a feast out of it. 

 

 

The young vampire wiped the blood off her mouth and chin with a dark cloth then cleaned her hands next. She no longer felt dizzy and her ribs seemed to be mending a little bit more. To be honest, she's still itching to get her hands on human blood. 

 

 

To her, animal blood is akin to corn snacks. It eases hunger for a short while, provides some nutrition to get by for a bit but never enough. Human blood on the other hand, is a full course meal. It is comparable to a meal consisting of premium steak with rice, mash potatoes, some side vegetables and soup, dessert included. That alone gets one vampire going for months. 

 

 

She walked out of the chicken house feeling satisfied. She only spent less than an hour to feed and she has a few more hours till sunrise. The outside still was quiet as ever and only ocassional chirping of crickets can be heard. With her stamina going up a notch, she can climb up through the window of her room. She walked quietly through cabins and just a few more and she can be in the sweet haven of her bed. 

 

 

"Out for a midnight snack, I see."

 

 

She almost jumped out of her skin upon hearing someone's voice from out of nowhere. She snapped her head at the owner of the voice and felt her heart skip a beat. Standing with his back against the tree with his arms crossed is Levi. She was speechless, she didn't even feel his presence. She blamed it again on her famished state. 

 

 

"Last night's dinner wasn't to your liking? I couldn't blame you though, their food tastes like shit. So, did you have your fill?"

 

 

From her standpoint, his tone seemed he was genuinely interested in her affairs but who would want to talk about it as lightly as he just did? She could only gape at the man. And is he seriously striking a conversation with her now of all times?! She found it weird if not deeply disturbing.

 

 

He cocked his head waiting for her reply. And when she didn't, he unlinked his arms and slowly approached her. Despite having a meal just minutes ago, her knees grew weak. The rough treatment she just experienced from him was enough to traumatize her. She was already wary of him ever since the first moment she saw him kill off titans. 

 

 

He is swift, deadly and terrifyingly violent. 

 

 

"Hey, why aren't you answering? Don't you have any manners?" He drawled out and no doubt getting irritated at her lack of response. He hated idiots but more than that, he hated being kept waiting. 

 

 

"C-Captain, g-good evening--"

 

 

" _Did you?_ " He deadpanned, his eyes fixed on her quivering form. His face still bearing its usual apathetic expression. 

 

 

"Y-Yes, sir!" 

 

 

He was still approaching her with agonizingly slow strides and she was just there, frozen in fear. The short captain didn't have his gear with him, no swords either. Is he angry at me? Is he here to maul me with his bare hands??! Countless images of her early demise ran through her mind causing her knees to finally give up. She fell on the ground, shaking and sobbing with her eyes clenched shut and arms raised in defense. 

 

 

"I'm sorrry, I'm sorry..." she mumbled over and over under breath. The raven didn't show any signs of stopping and it was slowly killing her inside. 

 

 

She may be a vampire but contrary to popular belief, they aren't what they depicted as monsters with superhuman capabilities who act like famished bloodthirsty fiends. Blessed with the ability to age slowly, the most they have as powers are having strength and speed a notch above the others and decent healing abilities, given that they had consumed a full meal of human blood. 

 

 

If anyone, Levi should be the one labeled as a monster. Not her. The enigmatic captain is literally a one-man army who crushes titans for breakfast. She's next. She's going to get crushed for being a vampire. She pissed him off for continuing her disgusting activities and now he's coming closer and about to tear her to pieces for the whole survey corps to see when the morning comes. 

 

 

_I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not ready!_

 

 

She let out an "eek" when she felt his warm hand on top of her head. A gentle patting then ensued which surprised the hell out of her causing her to burst into tears.

 

 

He grimaced and withdrew his hand. The damn vampire is bawling her eyes out like a miserable piece of trash. He didn't even hurt her. How annoying. But at the same time, it made him want to inflict pain on her too. 

 

 

"Stop crying or I'll give you something to bloody cry about," he snapped, effectively making her stop. His lip twitch up a little at her obedience. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy pushing people and animals into submission from time to time. Right now, she was making him feel a little pleased and he wondered how far that obedience goes. 

 

 

Levi looked back to the direction of the captain's quarter; he's been out for too long and he needed to go back in soon. Returning his attention to the quivering mess of a soldier in front of him, he gripped (Y/n)'s head firmly with one hand and tilted it up so she faced him directly. 

 

 

His face was so close, and the shadow covering his visage only served to make him look like her netherworld tormentor. It was like she forgot to breathe for a while. How could she when fear and anxiety has taken over her in the face of the scary officer? There was nothing she could do but limply sit there as he grip on her head like he's examining a doll. 

 

 

The clouds rolled away, revealing the pale moon. Its beams casted a soft light over the surroundings, making everything a bit visible. And right now, Levi stared right into her eyes, silver orbs narrowing slightly as if trying to search for something within hers. He wanted to see her ruby eyes but for some reason, they reverted back to their usual (e/c) hue. Disappointed, he let out a ' _tch_ '. 

 

 

"We will pick up where we left off some other time but before you go, I want you to remember this," his voice dropped a few notes deeper, causing her to pay close attention. She'll remember everything he says as long as she gets to keep her life and safety. 

 

 

"Lets keep whatever happened back there a little _secret_ between us, alright?" His tone wad cold but held a hint of playful mockery. Of course, that's what she wanted. She nodded obediently and then Levi let go of her and began walking away. Her scalp throbbed even though his grip wasn't even that tight. 

 

 

If he was keeping everything about her secret under wraps, then why would the commander want to have a word with her? It didn't add up, Levi could very well be playing with her and is trying to give her a false sense of security for some unknown reason before crushing her hopes and dreams.

 

 

"Why is commander Erwin coming for me tomorrow?" Pushing her fear down, she managed to question him as she slowly got back to her feet. Warmth and sensation finally came back to her legs and she can feel the strength in her limbs growing. The raven stopped walking and spared her a glance. It was a mixture of amusement and irritation. As if he was amused and annoyed at her stupidity.

 

 

"Ah, _that_." He paused for a while before a smirk appeared on his face. It never failed to strike fear in her whenever he does that. It felt like he is planning to do something not nice. She braced herself for his "surprise" of betrayal and clenched her fists. He could just be playing with her like a cruel kid toying with a helpless bird with broken wings. 

 

 

"Pets need to be put on a leash, you see," he continued. The way he said it made her more angry than confused. Was he implying that she's.... she's some sort of animal?! Well, he did treat her like one back there but that's beside the point!

 

 

"What ever do you mean by _that_?" She seethed, her eyes narrowing in fury. This wasn't what she agreed to. All she ever had to do was give him information, that was it. He'll either let her live in peace or have her killed. That was what he said. She's no fucking pet, and definitely won't be one. 

 

 

She heard him sigh before he turned to face her fully. She wasn't even half as scared of him as she was before, she's mad. A newfound courage was building up inside her. She didn't even do anything wrong! Why is he doing this? Does he think this is funny?

 

 

"Do you have shit for brains? I really hate explaining every little thing but let me spell it out for you." Then she heard crackling joints. Levi started to approach her again, this time with a menacing aura that made her back away in fright, all the confidence she was building up earlier flew out of with the wind. And he was too fast even for someone like her. Before she knew it, his hands have already gripped her by the collar. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for another round of abuse. 

 

 

"Open your goddamn eyes and look at me," he growled lowly, his face merely inches from hers. His eye twitched, she fucking reeked of blood. _Disgusting_. On the other hand, (Y/n) was too scared to do so and her disobedience irked the angry little captain all the more. Even in the dark, she could see the furious glint in his eyes. 

 

 

"I said. Fucking. Look. At. Me." he harshly spat, each word felt like a punch to her heart. One violent shake made her open her eyes to peer at her officer. Her heart throbbed wildly against her ribcage and the dizziness from malnutrition came back again. She finally felt regretful going out tonight. She should've just stolen the whole damn bottle of iron pills and should've been contented with it. 

 

 

"Listen up, _bloodsucker_ ," he started as he pulled her up, her toes barely touching the ground. She gulped and tearfully watched him. She probably looked like a limp turkey picked up by the neck right now but that's the least of her worries at the moment. 

 

 

"I should have disemboweled you like a pig the moment I learned what you are. Judging from your little story and my observations, you aren't worth much as what the legends tell. But you could be faking everything and waiting for your perfect chance to strike," a chill ran down her spine as his brows furrowed. "And I can't have that happening. The titans are already fucking up everything so far, and having one more abomination stirring up another chaos isn't exactly what humanity needs right now.

 

 

You're getting transferred to my squad starting tomorrow. I'll be keeping an eye on you until I figure out what to do with you. Until then, I can't have you running around freely." 

 

 

It was true that he saw her as a threat and a liability but more than that, he saw something else. She could become something useful for him... for humanity. 

 

 

"B-But you said we're just going t-to talk about my condition. T-That you aren't going to hurt me or anything! No one said about me being restrained. I --"

 

 

_The damned thing sure loves talking back._

 

 

"So, you would've rather died?" He mocked as he looked at her condescendingly, holding back his domineering hand from backslapping the hell out of her. 

 

 

She regressed, turning away from him. There was no hope even from the beginning. She was damned from the start. The moment he caught her was the moment her life ended. It was either be eliminated or going along whatever this brute of a superior is planning to ensure her survival. 

 

 

Against her doubts and fears, she chose life. She shook her head at his inquiry which caused her to earn a grim smile from the captain. 

 

 

"I thought so," he breathed out and she was released from the uncomfortable hold. When her feet finally touched the ground, she soothed the skin of her assaulted neck and fixed her collar. She felt weaker, as if all of the meal she just had was spent in this encounter. 

 

 

"Now go back to your room. I want you in your best behavior from now on. I think you have an idea of what's going to happen to you if you try anything funny."

 

 

She nodded fearfully, remembering fully well how he almost broke her in half yesterday. She absentmindedly placed a hand over her still healing side. Without a word, she ran away from the dark-haired man in haste and not once did she look back in fear he would change his mind and forfeit her chance to live. 

 

 

With all the horrible thoughts that ran through her brain and the anxiety coiling around her being, it was safe to say that she did not get a wink of sleep till the sun rose. 

 

 

.....

 

 

Even with last night's dose of life fluid, her body still felt weak and sluggish, the iron pills started taking effect after the she popped the 6th piece. Although she's slowly showing some color, the paleness of her (s/c) skin still remained. She spent the whole night lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. Compared to her own quarters which she shared by 3 other people, the infirmary's bed is softer. 

 

 

The healer knocked in a while ago and informed her of Commander Erwin's arrival after breakfast. Since she was deemed as injured, she needed not to join the rest in the grub hall. She will be given her ration and eat in bed. Speaking of being injured, the woman checked her side and palpated her ribs. Still painful but bearable. That means it has healed halfway overnight. 

 

 

After getting herself cleaned up and made herself look decent, she made her bed with the best of her abilities and rang the bell to inform the medic she needed her bandage changed and her wounds dressed. Not an hour later, the medic came with a trolley carrying her medical supplies and a tray of food. 

 

 

"My, has your blood always been _this dark_ (Y/n)?"

 

 

(Y/n) stared at the perplexed middle-aged woman for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. The medic dropped the soiled bandages and newly stained cotton balls into the designated trash bin. How the soldier survived the military academy and the harsh nature of the Survey Corps' work was beyond her. 

 

 

"I get that reaction a lot," the vampire mumbled as she watched the medic put antiseptic on the still bleeding wounds on her arms and legs. Wine red, borderline dark brown, blood seeped through the cuts. Even when exposed to air, her blood never brightens in color. 

 

 

"Quite unusual considering you're so pale," the lady spoke in wonder, to which (Y/n) only smiled crookedly. Then, a great idea came to mind. _If she can't get any human blood by herself, maybe then she could ask for it!_ (Y/n) observed the lady who was very gentle in treating her. She seemed merciful enough to take pity on the girl if she could just tap on her heart.

 

 

"Uhm, Maam?"came her small meek voice, to which the lady turned in question. God, she's so kind and warm. So motherly. 

 

 

(Y/n) bit her lip and then sighed shakily, her limbs fell limp and her head hung a little to the side. _'Just a little tiny bit...'_ In a blink of an eye, her complexion got paler and a few deeper veins became more visible on the surface of her skin. With downcasted eyes, she feigned lethargy. 

 

 

"I... I haven't been feeling so well these past few months. And it has... gotten worse since we came back," she told her weakly. When certain that her eyes turned back to their original color, she looked up at the lady who was already very worried. She has never witnessed pallor as immediate as this one. Well, the girl has been pale since yesterday but to think she'll ever get even more sallow was alarming to say the least. 

 

 

"Oh my goodness! Are... Are you bleeding somewhere else that I haven't checked?!" 

 

 

(Y/n) bit her lip to supress a smirk at the lady's panic. Instead she shook her head weakly, her attempts at looking pitiful and sick seemed to be working in her favor.

 

 

"I don't think so... but the iron pills aren't helping," her lips quivered a bit, "a-at all."

 

 

The medic has been suspecting a case of anemia ever since she laid eyes on the young soldier. But the color of her blood in correlation to her paleness was baffling. It just wasn't anything she has ever encountered before. And when the iron supplements don't suffice, blood transfusion is always a viable option. 

 

 

Months before the expedition, the Survey Corps has already gathered donors for the possible casualties that may happen. And recalling the list of donors, she was confident that they still have a few more left who are quite willing to help. And this poor pale girl right here is in dire need. 

 

 

"I believe a blood transfer would be a great option for treatment," the lady noted as she grabbed a request form and a pen. If she wasn't so distraught, she would have noticed the happy glint in (Y/n)'s eyes and the brightening of her face. _Finally, a way to feed!_

 

 

"Oh thank god! Please --"

 

 

**_"No, she won't be needing that."_ **

 

 

Both of their heads spun around to the direction of the voice. The medic smiled and courtsied while (Y/n)'s eyes narrowed before doing her best to do their signature salute. _Goddamn it_. Levi strutted into the room with a disinterested look on his face while Commander Erwin followed closely behind. 

 

 

"Ah, we were just talking about Miss (L/n)'s condition. You see, she seems to be having a severe case of anemia," the medic informed while gesturing to the sickly appearance of the girl on the bed. 

 

 

Sunken eyes, dark bags under them, pasty complexion along with the cuts and bruises littered her body. She was indeed one pitiful sight. Those who didn't know better would think they're looking at a corpse that's been dead for a few hours. 

 

 

Erwin mildly grimaced. For some reason, Levi was hell bent on taking the female soldier in to his squad. He didn't have to look her over once more to know she wasn't fit to belong there. She was just lucky enough to survive the last expedition and to be brought back by Levi. Although the captain's squad consists of soldiers specifically handpicked by their leader, Erwin still have to check and see if his selections were deemed worthy since the missions assigned to the elite squad are quite the more challenging ones. And that's what they were here for this morning.

 

 

A lot could've happened during their time outside the walls and the blond giant had no doubts in the raven's ability to evaluate people. But this time.... he watched as (Y/n) took deep breaths every once in a while, as if resting was even a chore for her. Could she even take on missions with Levi's squad? Could her body even take on the next one? Hell, she might even pass out after a few minutes of exercise. 

 

 

Nonetheless, Erwin took a seat while Levi remained standing against the wall. His steel eyes staring straight at (Y/n) spoke of the horrendous things he wanted to do to her once they're finally alone. She cursed her luck. 

 

 

"It would be best if she receives her needed medication and an ample bed rest, don't you think?" Erwin said, no doubt hinting at the short lance corporal who just rolled his eyes. He let out a rude snort. The commander seemingly not affected at the rude reaction, no doubt used to the raven's attitude. 

 

 

"Medication my ass. You can hardly call anyone who sneaks out at night sick," Levi sneered while eyeing the female soldier. Said soldier's eyes widened in alarm when the medic and the commander raised a brow at what they just heard. They both look at the woman in question sceptically. 

 

 

She couldn't believe he just said that. She has almost gone deaf from the intense loud beating of heart drumming in her ears. Whatever happened to their agreement of confidentiality? Struggling for anything to say, she stumbled with her words.

 

 

"I- That was just one-one time. I wanted some fresh air, that's all!" She sputtered in her defense. She can't believe he just said that. Was he planning to expose her after all?! What a horrible person! And to think she was already starting to trust him a bit. She did her very best not to glare at the man whose apathetic face didn't match the sadistic amusement dancing in his eyes. 

 

 

"See? She's all good. Soldier (Y/n) will be perfectly fine after a good sleep and a meal. Ah, speaking of meals, have you already _fed_?" 

 

 

Her body froze in apprehension, a cold bead of sweat rolled down her temple. She did her very best not to shake in panic. Erwin and the medic looked at her puzzled and worried for (Y/n) looked more dead than ever. Hopefully they won't get any weird ideas and ask further about what Levi was talking about. The subtle hints the captain has been dropping made her want to throw up whatever she had from last night. 

 

 

Mental images of dark red vomitus all over the floor flashed across her mind. The medic will scream in fright, Levi will reveal her dark secret, and Erwin will see her as an obstacle to the Survey Corps' ideals and will immediately order her execution. Of course Hanji will get a gist of what happened and would offer to run some experiments on her in the dungeon. By the time her life is over, she'll be nothing but a pale rotting bag of mutilated flesh who led an empty life. 

 

 

Her hands finally began shaking, she licked her lips absentmindedly. She has never felt her mouth so dry before. The captain, this demented man, is threatening her. The way he watched her with those sinister eyes of his made her skin crawl. What the hell does he want from her anyways? She has always knew he was someone not to be reckoned with but she didn't know he could be this _cruel_. 

 

 

"(Y/n) are you alright?" The soft kind voice of the female medic brought her out of her reverie. She twitchingly turned her head towards the worried older lady.  

 

 

"I-I'm not hungry." _Not anymore._

 

 

 

A 'tch' was heard from the raven-haired man before he removed himself from the wall he was leaning against to grab a seat somewhere. 

 

 

"Well then, let's start discussing what we came for and get this over with. We don't have all day," he said impatiently as he crossed his arms, to which the commander agreed. Getting the hint of the urgency of the matter, the medic politely excused herself and exited the room, leaving the poor female behind.

 

 

 ....

 

 

Erwin's hand was already on the door knob when Levi grunted something about staying behind for some much needed conversation with his newest squad member. The blond commander nodded went ahead. His second-in-command must be waiting for him at his office along with some officers from the Garrison. 

 

 

The girl, for some reason, was quite docile and agreeable. It was as if she didn't mind being put in a tight spot despite being in a compromised state of health. Albeit weak, her responses were quite positive, if not sounding forced. But he guessed she just wanted to assure them that she can take on the responsibility. There was no changing of Levi's decision then. And right then and there, (Y/n) (L/n) was appointed as the new member of the Captain's elite squad and was scheduled to meet with the others some time this week. 

 

 

The moment the commander was already out of earshot, she found herself roughly pushed down the bed with strong calloused hands wrapped around her neck in a tight grip. All that could escape her gaping mouth was a silent gasp as the captain on top of her glared down in anger. 

 

 

 **"What the fuck did I tell you, huh?"** He murmured dangerously low. Her cold fingers clawed pathetically against his, trying to pry the cruel grip off her poor neck as she struggled against the body weighing her down. Not even a bit of air was allowed to get in her windpipe and the more she struggled, the more her heart pumped, and the harder it was to keep her focus. 

 

 

Levi kept his hold on her while he watched her miserably grab, punch and slap at him. All her attempts to flung him off her went in vain and they only serve to make him laugh. His shoulders shook a bit as he tried to muffle his laughter. This went on for a few seconds until the female began to cease her struggling and her eyes rolled back before closing them. With one last tap against his arm, she went limp. 

 

 

He loosened his choking hold and watched in amusement as the vampire's eyes shot open and she began drawing in long deep breaths of oxygen. Her vision blurred and her head spinning, she desperately tried to take in as much air as she could. With how wretched her current situation is, she managed to choke on air and began coughing, making Levi's lips twitch up a little. 

 

 

"Alright, you had too much already."

 

 

He tightened his hold on her bruising neck once again, causing her to panic wildly. She struggled and struggled, this time she was able to speak.

 

 

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry * _ack_ * sorrryyy...." came out her hoarse breathy voice. Warm tears began to pool over her eyes. 

 

 

"Ah, now you're sorry," his eyes narrowed and his thumb brushed over her delicate neck, massaging the part where her windpipe is. She never felt so uncomfortable and scared in her whole life. If she gives in and cry, she'll run out of oxygen faster and die. 

 

 

"But you didn't have any trouble disobeying me just a while ago," he growled, his hand loosened just enough to let a bit of air pass. She greedily sucked in a breath. 

 

 

"You almost did it, didn't you? Almost fooled that gullible bitch," he whispered in mock sadness, "You could have almost gotten your hands on precious human blood. " 

 

 

She let out a sobbed. Why did he have to see that? Why today of all days? She was as cursed as her nature. And now, another curse has been added to torment her. As if, living like this wasn't hell enough, this demon had to appear in her life. 

 

 

"Too bad," he sighed and held her down by the neck with one hand while the other travelled down to her side, the one which he, himself, injured. He palpated it above the layers of bandages and raised a brow when she didn't flinch much. 

 

 

"You healed overnight..." he mused out loud in wonder. She looked at him with crippling fear, scared of what he was going to do next when his hand started patting the area. 

 

 

"Well, I want you to get your ass working in my squad as soon as possible but," he paused and looked down at her with those same sinister eyes that made her skin crawl in apprehension.

 

 

"I can't let this disobedience slide." 

 

 

 

 

A sickening crack was heard followed by muffled screams of agony.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, this is something that has been bugging me. I just wanna write it down, polish it a bit and maybe just leave it like it is now. 
> 
> If this is gonna be a full story, there would be little to no romance. I want a sadist Levi who would make a nice pet out of reader-chan. ^__^
> 
> If someone wants to adopt this, just message me!


End file.
